


Time Lord Game Night

by 19agbrown



Series: Doctors Being Doctors [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Doctors Playing Uno, Mention of 'The Chess Incident'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: Basically, all of the Doctors get together every so often. This time, they play a game. What could possibly go wrong?
Series: Doctors Being Doctors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Time Lord Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've got several ideas of things to do with this. Of course it'll just be a bunch of small stories, mostly one-shots, and every Doctor won't be in every story, but it'll always have at least 2 Doctors. 
> 
> All of these stories will be in the same timeline, though due to the fact that the Doctors themselves likely meet out of order, the stories won't always be in the right order either. I will be letting you know where they fall in the timeline in the beginning notes.
> 
> This story falls just 3 weeks, relative time, after The Doctors' Outing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I was 5 when the reboot happened. Meaning I was definitely not born yet when the show was first written. So... unless some very crafty time travel is somehow involved, I did not write Doctor Who, nor do I own it.

** Start:  **

“Cheater!” Twelve accused Three as the charismatic Time Lord won for the fourth time in a row.

Three’s expression was a mix between offended and amused as he replied, “I did not cheat. You’re just terrible at Uno.”

Eleven snickered. “You really are.”

Nine grinned deviously at Twelve. “How many points is your hand this time?”

Twelve threw his hand across the table, scowling when Seven snatched the cards out of the air.

Two leaned over and looked at the cards over Seven’s shoulder, then both Time Lords broke into hysterical laughter.

“It’s worth 283 points.” Two gasped out between laughs.

Four pulled a pencil out of one of his pockets and made note of the score in a tiny notebook.

“Okay.” Four said, adjusting his scarf absentmindedly. “The scores stand as thus; Six is leading with 87, followed by Eight with 102, and Three with 109. After that, I have 136, Seven has 154, Eleven has 159, Nine has 198, Two has 276, Five has 291, Ten also has 291, The Warrior has 299, One has 327, Thirteen has 583, and Twelve has 2,326.”

One peered owlishly at Twelve. “You do realize that the goal is to have _less_ points, right?”

The entire table burst into laughter.

Twelve scowled. “I do realize that, yes.”

Ten snorted, then smirked at Twelve. “You _really_ need to stop ending the round with Skips and Draw 2’s. Use them instead of hoarding them.”

Twelve raised an eyebrow. “If I hoard them, then nobody can use them against me.”

Six absently straightened Eleven’s bow tie as he chimed in. “The idea is sound, but in practice, it’s terrible. Those cards are 25 points each. Ending with them in your hand is dragging you down further than having them used against you would.”

Twelve actually seemed to consider that.

“Alright.” Five sighed. “Enough teasing, pass in your cards.”

Everyone passed their cards to Five, and watched him expertly shuffle the large deck, before passing out 8 cards to each player.

In less than 2 minutes, Ten had won.

Twelve threw his cards at the scrawny Time Lord with a growl. “Next time, I want to play Chess.”

Ten cleared his throat. “Ah. That might not be a good idea. Remember the Chess Incident?”

Four grimaced. “I’m pretty sure I _still_ have a Rook in my ear.”

Eleven shifted uncomfortably on his chair. “At least your piece was shoved in your ear.”

The Warrior rolled his eyes at Eleven. “That was your own fault. Nine would never have been able to put the Knight there in the first place if you had actually kept your clothes on.”

Thirteen looked at the Warrior with an expression of distaste. “How was it his fault? If Nine hadn’t been shoving Chess pieces into everyone’s orifices—”

“Don’t say it like that.” Nine said with an offended frown. “That makes me sound like a pervert.”

Three raised an eyebrow at Nine. “Well, you _did_ shove a Knight up Eleven’s—”

“Anyway.” One interrupted quickly. “The point is that Chess is a bad idea for us. Move along.”

Seven grimaced. “Every game is a bad idea for us. There’s always someone who wins too much and someone who can’t win at all. Literally the only game we’re even with is Go Fish.”

Eight shook his head. “No. Six is terrible at Go Fish.”

Seven exhaled loudly. “So, we’re not even with any game, then.”

There was silence for a moment, then Two sighed. “So… same time next week?”

Everyone grumbled their agreement, and stood up from the large table.

“If we’re playing Chess, I’m not coming, so let me know if we are when you send the invite.” Nine mumbled to One as he adjusted his leather jacket.

“Will do.” One said with a slightly disapproving frown.

The 14 Time Lords nodded respectfully at each other, then the older 13 stumbled out of One’s TARDIS, and into an ancient forest clearing.

Scattered around the edge of the clearing in a perfect circle, were 13 other TARDISes.

Without a word to each other, the Doctors and Warrior strode to their respective TARDISes and simultaneously took off into the time vortex.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this, the possibilities are literally endless! 
> 
> If any of you have anything specific you want to see, then comment it, and I will try to fit it in, and I will absolutely have fun trying to make it fit. I do love puzzles.
> 
> Anyway... Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
